Timeline
This is a timeline of galactic history. All dates are given according to the Galactic Standard Calendar. Map *Note: This map is subject to change with the role play's story. Timeline These dates cover only major events of the canon timeline of Star Wars, this timeline is more focused on the canon of the chat's timeline. All events in Star Wars until 30 ABY are included in the chat's history, the chat breaks away from the Star Wars canon at that point. Also be aware, all RP of 2007 and 2008 are combined into the year 30 ABY, after that the chat's timeline will take on a roughly standard passage of time, save for instances when called for. Before the Battle of Yavin (BBY) * c. 7,500,000,000 BBY + ** The Galaxy begins to form. * 900,000 BBY ** Lehon is born. * 899,915 BBY ** Lehon is imprisoned inside the Maw. * 15,875 BBY ** Darth Asmodeus is born. * 15,736 BBY ** Darth Merciless is born. * 15,600 BBY ** Darth Asmodeus dies. * 15,070 BBY ** The Sith Crusade begins under the rule of Darth Merciless. * 15,048 BBY ** Darth Crucious is born. * 15,040 BBY ** Mandalore the Purifier is born. * 15,033 BBY ** Talon is born. *15,027 BBY ** Toxic is born. *15,000 BBY - Chronicles of the Jedi era. ** Darth Crucious dies. ** Old Republic Senate wiped out by Ruin. ** Yuuzhan Vong wiped out by The System. * 14,999 BBY ** Mandalore the Purifier is killed. * 14,993 BBY ** The Sith Crusade finally ends. * 14,950 BBY ** The Battle of Mimir. *** The Magnus Sith Order is destroyed. *** A Perfect Thought Bomb is released by Arashikage Shen. *** Most of the Mimirian race is wiped out. *** Darth Convincous dies, leaving the Sith leaderless. * 14,587 BBY ** Darth Merciless dies. * 3,851 BBY ** The Lords of Disorder are formed. * 3,840 BBY ** The Lords of Disorder are destroyed. * 1,000 BBY ** Avaresh the Hutt is born. * 200 BBY ** Megadyne Industries is founded. * 40 BBY ** Jarek Korden is born. * 32 BBY ** Cuy'val Dar is born. * 30 BBY ** Moriarty Lepus is born. * 20 BBY ** Dracon Darrius Blackstar III is born. * 10 BBY ** Forseti Ullr is born. * 5 BBY ** Victor Cronqvist is born. * 4 BBY ** Saeda Azzur is born. Battle of Yavin (0 BBY) * Alderaan is destroyed. * The Battle of Yavin. ** The first Death Star is destroyed. ** Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin is killed. After the Battle of Yavin (ABY) * 1 ABY ** Corbin Jorkul is born. * 2 ABY ** Severus is born. ** Darth Ryyst is born. * 4 ABY ** The Battle of Endor *** The second Death Star is destroyed. *** Darth Vader is killed. *** Palpatine is killed. * 5 ABY ** Avaresh the Hutt dies. ** The Exchange is restored under the leadership of Moriarty Lepus. * 6 ABY ** Niamh is born. * 7 ABY ** Mireru Muganu is born. *19 ABY ** The New Republic and the last fragment of the Empire sign the Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty, ending the 21-year-long Galactic Civil War. ** The Armor Wars begin in the Adega system. * 20 ABY ** The Armor Wars end. ** The Ride Armor Ban is enacted by both the Empire and New Republic. * 27 ABY ** Operation Shadow Blade occurs. *29 ABY **The Moff Council moves against Gilad Pellaeon, removing him from power. Adamska Eckhardt rises to the rank of High Moff and takes command of the Empire. **Admiral Daala and her followers are killed by Eckhardt and an Imperial commando team. ** Captain Slagg constructed. ** The Imperial Knights are established. * 30 ABY ** The Empire begins the Second Galactic Civil War by striking two Republic affiliated locations at once. ** The sight of Daala's followers is discovered, and her ultimate fate is reported to the galaxy. ** The Empire attempts to seize control of Bespin but is repulsed by combined local forces. ** The Valroian Coup occurs, resulting in Imperial intervention. ** Luke Skywalker is revealed to be alive and a prisoner of the Empire after the Jedi Temple attack. Skywalker is placed on trial for crimes against the Empire and found guilty. ** Skywalker is freed from an Imperial Detention Center and dies shortly afterwards due to the Doctor's machinations. ** Mandalore the Usurper takes control of the Mandalorian Clans. ** The Mandalorians enter the war against the Empire, lead by Mandalore the Usurper. * 31 ABY ** The Oracle dies. ** The Jedi are framed by Senator Visio and driven off Ossus by a Republic cruiser. ** The Battle of Coruscant *** The Republic Senate is destroyed. *** Most of the Senate is killed. ** The Empire attacks Mandalore and the Mandalorian Exile occurs. ** Darth Animus takes control of the Galactic Empire and reorganizes it into the Sith Empire. ** Aekeanna Slis begins her Unification of Dathomir. ** An unknown force attacks Oryx. ** A Republic Intelligence Strike Team destroys the Empire's Virus Facility. ** The Empire destroys the command Republic Intel Ship. ** The Aegis Commonwealth is formed. ** Geminus Visio is revealed to be an Imperial agent and flees Corellia. Current Plot Setting (32 ABY) * The Jedi Reconciliation Act is passed and the Republic welcomes the Jedi back. * The Convocation on Sanctuary occurs and a new Jedi Council is formed. * The Battle of Caamas occurs. ** The OMEN is destroyed. ** Darth Animus' Avatar is slain in battle, others believing Animus himself was killed. * Klave becomes the new Emperor of the Empire with aid from the Doctor. * Animus uses a Mass Shadow Generator to destroy the planet of Korriban. * A Cold War is established between the Empire and the Republic. * Unknown forces continue to harass locations along the Unknown Regions. * Due to a lack of success by Klave, Animus appoints Darth Traya as the new Empress of the Empire. Category:Chat Category:Timeline